


На месте твоего сердца — ослепительный свет

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Стив не просил о втором шансе. И всё равно ему его дали.Примечание: таймлайн Captain America: Civil War; название взято из песни Sigma ft. Birdy — Find Me





	

Клинт везёт их всех по адресу, указанному Шэрон: на самый восток Берлина, в Марцан, и из окна Стив видит однообразный и серый панельный массив — наследие ГДР. Улицы, переулки, многоэтажные и многоподъездные панельные здания: всё тут одинаковое, затеряться легко. Это хорошо — возможно, ночь им пересидеть удастся спокойно.

Баки сидит у другого окна — сразу отодвинулся подальше, положил левую руку на сиденье, ограничивая своё пространство. Стив не лезет. Устав от разглядывания окрестностей, просто поворачивается и смотрит на него издалека. Пряди волос закрывают ухо, и Стив видит, какие неровные, рваные у них концы, словно Баки резал их сам первым, что под руку попалось — может, тупыми ножницами, а может, и ножом. Баки прислонился лбом к стеклу и, кажется, спит, или просто закрыл глаза: Стив видит размытые очертания его лица, тени от ресниц, падающие на щёки.

Стив доверяет Шэрон, но остальные, кажется, нет. Клинт просит их подождать в машине и поднимается в квартиру сам — проверить. Стив понимает, что он прав, потому что, чёрт знает, бывшая это конспиративная квартира Щ.И.Т.а или Шэрон ещё как-то нашла это место. Даже малейший риск прослушки может поставить под угрозу все их планы. Он ждёт смиренно, остальные — тоже, но Баки напрягается, настороженно оглядывает высотку и двор. Всё молча, и Стив понимает, что он прикидывает возможные пути отступления.

И хорошо, если он сейчас делает это зря, и они смогут хотя бы дождаться утра.

Квартирой Клинт остаётся доволен, говорит, всё чисто. Здесь есть где расположиться, и на кухне небольшой запас еды. Скотт тут же вызывается приготовить ужин, а Ванду, на правах единственной девушки, первую пропускают в ванную.

Шэрон привезла форму и щит, крылья Сэма, и даже для Баки есть пара вещей: тактическая куртка, явно не новая и очень большая, и форменные штаны. Да и в шкафу в одной из комнат Стив находит аккуратной стопочкой сложенные футболки и пару спортивных костюмов. Всё лучше, чем ничего. Одежду Баки он отправляет в стирку, пока тот запирается в ванной. Хотя что-то Стиву подсказывает, что сохранить потрёпанную и в нескольких местах рваную красную хенли Баки вряд ли захочет.

Стив в душ идёт последним. Открывает воду настолько горячую, что даже дышать от пара тяжело, и, только ступив под напор, понимает, как сильно устал. Не за сегодня, не за прошедшие дни, а за всё время. И теперь накопившееся рваными сухими выдохами вырывается из него, теряясь в шуме воды. В душе он проводит больше времени, чем обычно. И когда смотрит в своё отражение в запотевшем зеркале, оправдывает покрасневшее лицо тем, что это от слишком горячей воды.

Баки он находит в комнате, видит сразу, как заходит. Стоящий в углу, в пол-оборота от двери, Баки его то ли не замечает, то ли не хочет замечать. Зато Стив замечает больше, чем следовало бы: исчерченное шрамами левое плечо, старые следы, стекающие от него к лопатке, и ещё один длинный шрам — ровный, идеально повторяющий полосу позвоночника. Стив вздыхает громче, чем нужно, и чувствует — внутри клокочет от ярости, и хочется найти каждого, кто сделал это с Баки, заставить их заплатить, если только хоть на миг от этого станет легче.

— Извини, — зачем-то говорит Баки, обратив внимание на его присутствие, и стремительно надевает мешковатую толстовку. Прячет от Стива за слоями ткани не только шрамы, но и себя самого. Это Стиву кажется неправильным. Хочется снять толстовку, загладить каждый шрам, стереть с кожи, вместе с тем стирая и все прошедшие годы. Только чтобы Баки не приходилось переживать это вновь, переживать всё одному. Чтобы Баки не приходилось платить за ошибки Стива.

Стив заставляет себя совладать с этой вспышкой. Держать себя в руках, быть хладнокровнее.

— Шэрон и для тебя пару вещей нашла. — Он взглядом указывает на стопкой сложенные у стены форму и оружие — всё, что их маленькой команде удалось найти и собрать. И Баки медленно кивает, вскидывая голову. Его волосы ещё влажные, но кончики уже успели подсохнуть и теперь пушатся, лежат непослушно, едва заметно завиваясь в разные стороны. Стив помнит, как раньше волосы у Баки торчали вихрами после мытья, и он ругался, укладывая их бриолином. Стиву больше нравилось без всего этого. Чтобы, случайно-намеренно задев ладонью голову Баки, под пальцами чувствовать не липкость, а густые, пушистые волосы. Стив хочет коснуться их сейчас. Но вместо этого сглатывает. — Не идеально, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Хорошо. — Баки отводит взгляд и чуть переминается с ноги на ногу. И это тоже знакомо, настолько, что Стив на миг жмурится и видит перед собой Баки, точно так же мнущегося и сжимающего в ладонях повестку. — А мой рюкзак?..

— Нет, прости. — И правда, Стив только сейчас замечает, что рюкзака Баки среди вещей нет. Вероятно, там что-то ценное, иначе чего Баки так за него держался? — Когда мы разберёмся со всем этим, я попрошу Шэрон поискать его.

Баки его перебивает:

— Вы с ней вместе? — И приподнимает подбородок, впервые, пока они в этой комнате, смотрит прямо, глаза в глаза. У Стива замирает в груди от этого взгляда. Там нет страха или настороженности, но Баки выглядит так, словно в нём что-то трещит.

Стив понимает, как это смотрелось со стороны. Он ведь поцеловал Шэрон. А Баки был рядом. Глупо думать, что это ничего не усложнит.

— Нет. — Стив знает, насколько нелепо и жалко теперь оправдываться. Но что тут ещё сказать? — Она просто знакомая и помогла нам. И... Она племянница Пегги.

— Оу, вот как. — Баки делает шаг навстречу, и Стив сам двигается к нему ближе, но всё обрывается, когда тот добавляет: — Я слышал о Пегги.

Стив оступается и замирает. Реальность больно колет в груди. Пегги была, а теперь её нет, и слишком тяжело, и отзывается пустотой за рёбрами, когда он в очередной раз это обдумывает. Он не знает, что ответить, да и не пытается подобрать слова. Только в голове вспыхивает дурная мысль о судьбе-шутнице, отобравшей Пегги, но сразу за тем вернувшей Баки.

Баки оказывается проворнее. Не останавливается, сам, первый, идёт на контакт. В его действиях напряжённости хоть отбавляй. Но он обнимает Стива. Несмело касается ладонями плеч, и в этом вторжении в чужое личное пространство так много прежнего Баки, для которого касаться Стива было естественным делом. Стив честно признаётся себе: он не ожидал, что теперь Баки захочет объятий, хотя сам он, видит Бог, хотел его коснуться с невероятной силой.

Но теперь Баки обнимает его. Сам. И Стив не может не обнять в ответ. Кладёт ладони на шею, обхватывая лицо: большие пальцы прижимаются к краям челюсти, а кончиками остальных он чувствует влажные корни волос.

В ушах шумит кровь, гулко бьётся сердце, и из Стива вырывается сдавленный вздох, когда Баки прижимается: грудью к груди, а лбом касается его лба. Стив не может видеть его — глаза закрыты, но он чувствует тепло чужого дыхания на своём лице, и то, что у Баки тоже сильнее стучит сердце.

Он помнит, когда они последний раз обнимались вот так. За несколько часов до поезда. Старая маленькая традиция, разделённая на двоих. Короткая передышка перед очередным рывком. Пальцы Баки на его плечах подрагивали, он почти не дышал, позволяя себе редкий вздох раз в несколько долгих секунд, а Стив гладил его по волосам, собирая с них снежинки. Стив не раз и не два прокручивал этот момент в голове. Помнил, как Баки касался его носа своим. Как несмело вёл ладонью от плеча к лицу и успел на мгновение накрыть рукой щёку. Как отшатнулся, едва услышав окрик Джонса, отвернулся и стал хлопать себя по карманам в поисках припрятанной пачки сигарет. А Стив просто стоял и всё ещё чувствовал жёсткие, влажные от снега волосы под своими пальцами.

Он не был храбрым настолько, как про него говорили. Смелости никогда не хватало. Не хватает и сейчас. Стив только и может, что гладить Баки под волосами, по выступающим на шее позвонкам. Может, он слишком глуп, может — слишком труслив, но не в состоянии, как и тогда, ни слов подобрать, ни начать действовать.

Прикрывая грудь щитом и откидываясь в кресле главного пилота «Валькирии», Стив думал не о том, как Баки умирал в ущелье, одинокий и замёрзший, а об их последнем объятии. Об упущенных возможностях. О том, что следовало сказать и сделать. О губах Баки, обветренных и искусанных до крови, о снежинках в его волосах. О том, как сильно и испуганно билось чужое сердце, и как блестели у Баки глаза в ту секунду, когда он отшатнулся.

Стив не просил у Бога второго шанса, потому что знал, что ничего не будет. Но ненавидел себя за то, что не сам вернулся в ущелье, чтобы найти Баки, а попросил Старка организовать экспедицию. Он должен был быть там. Найти Баки и забрать домой, как обещал.

Стив не просил о втором шансе. И всё равно ему его дали. А он — ни капли легендарной храбрости Капитана Америки — опять ничего не делает. Баки в его объятиях, под его руками — живой, настоящий, тёплый и дышащий. Это больше, чем Стив мог желать.

И это ещё одна возможность, которую он упускает. Не знает, что сделать и что сказать. Одно Стив понимает прекрасно — стоит начать, и остановиться он уже не сумеет.

Баки усмехается вдруг. Тихий, шуршащий смешок кажется громче, чем всё остальное. Стив вздрагивает и отстраняется немного.

— Что?

— Дышишь так, будто астма опять разобрала.

Стив понимает, что Баки прав. В груди действительно теснит и хрипит, а он даже и не заметил.

— Астмы нет с сорок третьего, — почему-то Стиву кажется важным уточнить это.

Баки кивает:

— Я знаю. — И его рука плавно двигается от плеча к лицу, задевая шею. Ладонь скользит по челюсти и уверенно прижимается к щеке, кожа к коже. Стив видит на лице Баки улыбку. Она едва трогает уголки губ, но плещется в глубине глаз — настоящая и живая. Знакомая до боли в солнечном сплетении. В один миг Стив понимает, что ради этого стоило пойти против кого угодно. Но это его не пугает, как и осознание того, что он и дальше зайти готов, лишь бы видеть эту улыбку чаще.

Баки гладит пальцами его висок, а краем ладони задевает уголок рта. Поверни голову — и коснёшься губами ладони. Стив не думает даже, просто делает это, собирая все крохи своей смелости воедино. И хорошо, что они с Баки смотрят друг на друга: так Стив может видеть, как расширяются его зрачки и затапливают чёрным радужку до края.

Кожа под губами тёплая и сухая. И ладонь у Баки дрожит, будто он замёрз. Стив не знает, что будет дальше. Только с рваным и сухим выдохом из него выходит напряжение, а Баки улыбается чуть шире.

Секундой позже Стив впервые в своей жизни ненавидит Сэма.

— Эй, Кэп, у нас всё готово, — гулко доносится из-за двери после пары стуков. Этого достаточно, чтобы Баки отшатнулся и закрылся за скрещенными на груди руками.

— Уже иду, минутку, — Стив словно со стороны слышит свой голос. Он двигается навстречу Баки и прижимает его к себе опять. Грудью к груди, лбом ко лбу, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Баки в его объятиях перестаёт дрожать и спокойно дышит.

Стив вновь обещает себе забрать его домой. Но на этот раз, он знает, обещание он выполнит.


End file.
